BZS15: Huehue
Kolejny dzień minął spokojnie. Wszyscy zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Większość odpuściła sobie szkołę na prośbę Mai. Poprosiła, aby każdy był w gotowości, jednak nie zdradziła żadnych szczegółów. W tym czasie Zerox i Gotfryd wrócili do siedziby Rady Ośmiu. Stałem na dachu kwatery. Budynek nie był mały, dlatego na tej wysokości wiatr był mocno odczuwalny. Skaza postępowała wewnątrz. Z zewnątrz zaś wciąż byłem w połowie człowiekiem, a w połowie demonem. Spojrzałem w słońce. - Przynajmniej to prawe oko nie odczuwa bólu - następnie spojrzałem na prawą rękę - Coraz trudniej cię kontrolować Po chwili na dach weszła również Maja. Położyła dłoń na moim lewym ramieniu. - To już prawie koniec, pomożemy ci - powiedziała ciepłym głosem - Wiem, znowu jestem waszym dłużnikiem - Nie dłużnikiem, tylko przyjacielem Po chwili ukazała się również sylwetka Pita. Oznajmił nam, że wszystko jest gotowe. Przygotował on BakuPrzestrzeń, aby tam podczas bitwy, przekazać "zapełniacze domen". Wziąłem głęboki wdech. Popatrzyłem na Maję. To jej wystarczyło, aby domyśleć się, że "zapomniałem" powiedzieć o ryzyku. - Wszystko będzie w porządku - wzięła mnie za lewą, ludzką rękę i niemalże zaciągnęła do środka. Wszyscy zalogowaliśmy się do BakuPrzestrzeni. Staliśmy na arenie treningowej BakuGalaxy. Nikt spoza naszego kręgu nigdy nie miał prawa wstępu do tego miejsca. I dobrze, było przynajmniej czystsze. Naprawdę, nie wiem jakim cudem Piter mógł zapomnieć o systemie usuwania śmieci. A dodanie możliwości przemycania przekąsek na wirtualnego świata było dla mnie już zupełnie niezrozumiałe, ale spoko, nie przypierdzielam się. - Wszyscy gotowi? - spytałem rozglądając się - Odnoszę wrażenie, że to wszystko odrobinę przeciągasz - odezwała się Yuki - Czy nie zapomniałeś nam o czymś powiedzieć? - Spokojnie, widzę, że możemy zaczynać - stanąłem na środku areny. Cała reszta ustawiła się dokoła jej. Po chwili Luk aktywował arenę i utworzył pole bitwy. Wystrzeliła energia imitująca Vestroię, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy Wojownicy Bakugan doświadczali Vestroi podczas pierwszych bitew. Po chwili byłem otoczony przez bakugany BakuGalaxy. Luk kontrolował wszystko z panelu administratora, ponieważ zapełniacz od Drago już posiadałem. Dbał więc o to, aby wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. Rozłożyłem ręce. Moje oczy zaświeciły złotym kolorem. Energia wokół nas zaczęła wirować. Powstawało tornado tej energii. Wyjście z trąby było już niemożliwe. W środku byłem jedynie ja i bakugany. Nagle całość zaczęła mienić się na wiele różnych kolorów. Zjawisko niczym zapętlona zorza polarna rozświetlało całą arenę. Po kilku minutach tornado energii zaczęło wirować coraz szybciej, a ze środka słychać było odgłos wiatru. Każdy zaś kolor zmieniał się powoli w złoty. Wir bez przerwy przyspieszał. Wszystkim było coraz trudniej utrzymać się na nogach, więc weszli na trybuny. W końcu cała energia wystrzeliła na wszystkie strony, oślepiając i obezwładniając chwilowo wszystkich, którzy się znajdowali na arenie. Luk monitorujący wszystko z realnego świata chciał dać zbliżenie, ale nagle został uderzony w kark i upadł nieprzytomny. Minęło zaledwie około 2 minut. Jako pierwsza obudziła się Ami. Podniosła się. Rozejrzała się po arenie. Widziała leżących przyjaciół i bakugany na środku. Coś jednak nie grało. Oczywiście. Mnie tam nie było. Użyła swojej mocy, aby natychmiast ocucić całe BakuGalaxy. - Co się stało? - Dans mamrotał, ponieważ grawitacja podczas budzenia się zawsze jest wyjątkowo silna - Rex zniknął! - krzyk Ami postawił wszystkich na nogi. Evans złapał się za słuchawkomikrofon w uchu mówić do kogoś przez słuchawkomikrofon, no nieźle i połączył się z bazą. - Luk. Luk! Słyszysz mnie? Parówko! - dalej wymyślał kolejne wyzwiska mając nadzieję, że Blaze jest po prostu zajęty oglądaniem jakiegoś filmu, jednak wciąż nie dawał jakiegokolwiek sygnału - Motyla noga konwencja o braku wulgaryzmów no dobra, nie wiem czy taka istnieje, ale poprawna nazwa to chyba "wychowanie", ale nie jestem pewien, Luk przepadł. - Co? - ognisty Adi wyrwał Piotrowi jego urządzenie - Ani się waż iść do bimbrowni, że o moim tajnym wejściu do pokoju Ami nie wspomnę! - Właśnie - Ami przytaknęła - Chwila, jakim wejściu? - Spokojnie Amiś - Maja pojawiła się przed Sawą - Wcale nie używają go wszyscy z nas. Absolutnie. No nie patrz tak się na mnie. I nie kręć oczami. Naprawdę. My z niego nie korzystamy. Te kamery to komary założyły. - Kamery?! - eee, chyba mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do obgadania na teraz - Adi postanowił wybrnąć z sytuacji, a Ami zmierzyła go gniewnym wzrokiem. - Halo, słychać mnie? - odezwał się nagle zniekształcony głos. Pit złapał się za urządzenie na ręce. Oczywiście, że wyglądało jak zegarek. - Luk? To ty? Kiepsko cię słychać - Łukasz został okaleczony, Aeopathila się nim zajęła. To ja, Armitra - Możesz nas stąd zabrać? - dołączył się Dansa Po chwili wszyscy wrócili do rzeczywistego świata. Luk był już w zasadzie w pełni zdrowy. Aeopathila nie ustępowała Armitrze w zdolności leczenia. - To chyba wystarczy za odpowiedź - czerwonowłosa uśmiechnęła się - Nie wiemy co się stało. Wszystko było w porządku. Nagle słychać było kilka uderzeń. Kiedy przyszliśmy, główne drzwi były całkowicie zniszczone, a Łukasz leżał we własnej krwii. Kayden pobiegł za kimś, kto zdołał przed chwilą uciec - Więc co my tu jeszcze robimy? - Yuki pociągnęła Adiego i Adiego za sobą. Po chwili wyprzedziła ich Maja, a cała reszta biegła za nimi. - To wszystko wydaje się być trochę dziwne - powiedział Archan wyskakując na ramię Matiego - Sądzicie, że to Rex? - spytał się Leonidas - Nikt nie ma możliwości wydostać się z naszej prywatnej areny bez administratora - dołączył się Pit - Z drugiej strony, gdzie niby mógłby zniknąć? - odezwała się Selenia. Po chwili jednak ktoś stanął na drodze. BakuGalaxy podczas biegu minęło sporo ludzi. Jednak, kiedy Ami i Yuki dostrzegły tego człowieka, zatrzymały się. Wraz z nimi stanęła cała reszta. Nie było z nimi jedynie Mai, która już dawno wyprzedziła wszystkich. Najwyraźniej nikt nie przewidział, że Maja będzie skakać po budynkach, aby zapewnić sobie lepszą widoczność. - Ty - syknęła Yuki - Czego znowu chcesz? - Znacie go? - zapytał zdyszany Mati po czym zmierzył nieznajomego wzrokiem. Był to wysoki, lekko opalony mężczyzna. Miał średniej długości, czarne włosy. Jego ubiór również nie był niezwykły. Nosił jeansy ze skórzanym paskiem. Buty z pobliskiego CCC. Tors zaś przykrywała skórzana kamizelka bez rękawów. - Niestety mieliśmy zaszczyt się poznać - zaczęła wyjaśniać Ami z niekrytym niesmakiem - To z nim walczyłyśmy kiedy zastawialiśmy pułapkę Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się po czym poprawił swoje uczesanie. - To miło, że mnie pamiętacie - A nam nie - odparła Sawa po czym ruszyła przed siebie - Spieszymy się - Wiem - gdy to mówił, jego ręka znalazła się na ramieniu Ami nie pozwalając jej przejść - Dlatego tu jestem. Wracajcie do domu. Wasza rola w tym przedstawieniu dobiegła końca. W ułamku sekundy nadleciał Dancer w formie armagedonu. Wystawiając łokieć przed siebie, staranował nieznajomego, w taki sposób, aby łokieć trafił go w żebra. Pomimo błyskawicznej reakcji celu, nie uniknął tego ruchu. Zdołał natomiast wybić się rękoma, gdzie łokieć Sayjanina posłużył mu jako poręcz, po czym odbił się nogami od ciała Adriana. Wylądował gładko. - Rozumiem, ze frustracja wynikająca z ciągłej manipulacji jest dość duża - rzekł przybysz powoli przyjmując pozycję PU BU. Polega ona na ugięciu jednej nogi ustawiając kolano i nogę na zewnątrz. Drugą nogę, prostą w kolanie, ustawia się przed sobą. Stopa tej nogi jest ustawiona pod kątem 90 stopni w stosunku do całego ciała. Plecy natomiast proste, a zaciśnięte pięści spoczywają po obu stronach pasa - My się nim zajmiemy - powiedział Mati stając obok Dansy. Również był w formie armagedonu - Wy idźcie dalej Nieznajomy ponownie uśmiechnął się. Ręką pokazał ścieżkę, którą chronił. Jego oczy dały sygnał, że pozwala przejść. - Przewidziałem taką ewentualność. Moi znajomi już na was czekają - Jesteście pewni? - zapytała Ami. Po chwili jednak poczuła rękę drugiego Adriana na swoim ramieniu - Oni sobie nie poradzą z tym czterdziestoletnim prawiczkiem? Sawa chciała jeszcze protestować, ale szybko zobaczyła, że cała reszta już dawno biegła. Zanim jednak podjęła kolejną próbę, Dragneel wziął ją na ręcę i zaczął gonić resztę. Nieznajomy zaś stanął prosto i wyjął z kieszeni portfel. Trzymał w nim 2 zdjęcia. Na pierwszym był on. Nie było wątpliwości, że na zdjęciu był on sam, z lat młodości. Na drugim zaś było moje zdjęcie. - Czy może domyślacie się kim jestem? Chłopaki przez chwilę wyglądali jak odwzorowanie rzeżby Myśliciela. Po chwili jednak usłyszał w odpowiedzi "Skąd niby mamy wiedzieć?". - Nazywam się Syrectyvus Inuictus - odparł już teraz nie nieznajomy - Dziwne, Rex nigdy wam o mnie nie mówił? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex